Jason's Christmas Carol
by ciaobella12
Summary: Jason Morgan has a visit by three ghoast Christmas eve. Old story idea new person.Story complete.


Jason's Christmas Carol  
  
Jason felt exhausted as he flopped down on the couch in his penthouse. He had just left the Corinthos' place where he dropped off the few gifts he had purchased this year. He always remembered Michael, and it was Michael that made Christmas a holiday for him. Other than that, Christmas was really just another day to him. He would go back over tomorrow to watch Michael open his gifts; he might stay for a bit. If the sun was out, he might go for a ride. Then that night, he would go back for diner. Maybe he would go to the loft and see Courtney. Yep, just another day.  
  
He had fallen hard into sleep, but the harsh shaking woke him to a haze. He blinked trying to make out the image of the woman before him. When he seemed to just have his senses, she spoke.  
  
"Jason," her voice was calm, and her smile soothing.  
  
Jason rubbed his eyes as he blinked to focus on the image of Kristina Cassadine in front of him.  
  
Seeing the recognition in his eyes, she tried speaking to him again. "Merry Christmas, Jason."  
  
"Kristina, you can't be here. You're...or am I dreaming."  
  
"You don't dream, Jason."  
  
He stood up to move around a bit, hoping it would help him wake from the delusion.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that I'm the first of three spirits that will be visiting you tonight."  
  
"What?" Jason laughed. "Now I know I'm dreaming or did my name change to Scrooge?"  
  
"Please, come with me," she offered him her hand.  
  
"So, if I remember the story right, you must be the ghost of Christmas past."  
  
"That's right, Jason." She smiled at him in such a way that made him think that even if it was a dream, he was going to enjoy it.  
  
"You know, I really don't remember a lot of the past. I had this accident and...."  
  
She took his hand and led him into the elevator, "Trust me, you will remember this Christmas."  
  
When the doors opened, they were magically standing in Elizabeth's studio. It was three years prior, when she had taken care of him after he had been shot. He couldn't help but smile at the memories.  
  
Kristina turned to him, "You remember this?"  
  
"Oh, yes. She had me make all those silly paper chains. There were so many. Way to many for that pitiful, little tree she got."  
  
"You look happy."  
  
"I was. I had been thru so much stuff. I was not only hurt physically, but Sonny and Carly had ...well...they did something that really tore me apart inside."  
  
"And Elizabeth took care of you?"  
  
"Yeah, but, you know, she not only helped me get well, she showed me how much another person could care about me and take risks for me. She almost lost all the relationships that meant something to her, to help me."  
  
"Sounds like she is a really special person. You are lucky to find that in a lifetime."  
  
They turned back to the scene as it unfolded. The two figures of Jason and Elizabeth moved around the tree, placing the chains on it.  
  
Elizabeth: Why didn't you tell me you were a paper chain expert?  
  
Jason: Just following orders, ma'am. So what do we do with all this extra? Decorate the woods?  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, absolutely. Still trying to decide what to make for the tree topper. What do you think? And don't say a baseball cap.  
  
Jason: You're the artist. What do you think?  
  
Elizabeth: Last year, I decorated a tree with lucky. And for the tree topper I made a guitar. He loved that guitar. But this year I think I'm going to do a star or an angel. I can't decide. You choose.  
  
Jason: You know, I've never seen the point of Christmas trees. They look better decorated in pine cones and snow like you find them in the woods.  
  
Elizabeth: Then you obviously have never seen a truly perfect Christmas tree. This one is going to change your mind as soon as I decide what to go on top.  
  
Jason: Angels are supposed to watch over things. And that tree needs all the help it can get.  
  
Elizabeth: You are such a brat.  
  
Jason stood there smiling as the scene faded away.  
  
"Wait, wait, I don't want to leave just yet."  
  
"Oh, but we have another engagement."  
  
He noticed that they were back in the elevator when the doors opened. He saw a familiar nurses' station in front of them.  
  
"We're at the Hospital?" he looked a little confused at Kristina.  
  
"You don't remember coming here a few days later?"  
  
I guess I had forgotten. He smiled as the image of Elizabeth, wearing a red Santa-like dress and hat.  
  
Jason: That is the funniest outfit I have ever seen.  
  
Elizabeth: Ok, ok. I'm supposed to be an elf. Can't you tell?  
  
Jason: Yeah, it's a nice hat. I used to have one just like this.  
  
  
  
Jason almost laughed as he watched himself take her hat.  
  
Elizabeth: Jason, I need the hat back.  
  
Jason: Relax.  
  
Elizabeth: I know, but I need the hat back. Give me the hat back. I need it back now.  
  
His smile dropped when Nikolas appeared in the scene.  
  
Nikolas: Leave her alone.  
  
Jason: You got a problem?  
  
Nikolas: Yeah. I said leave her alone.  
  
Elizabeth: Nikolas, stop.  
  
Nikolas: Who the hell do you think you are, showing up here, putting your hands all over her like that, huh?  
  
Elizabeth: Nikolas! Jason -  
  
Nikolas: You don't own her because you're sleeping with her!  
  
Carly: Jason.  
  
Elizabeth: Jason. You guys -  
  
Stefan: Nikolas!  
  
Sonny: Jason. Hey.  
  
Nikolas: You going to hit me again, huh? It won't change what you're doing to Elizabeth. You know it's wrong.  
  
Stefan: Stop it.  
  
Elizabeth: No, Nikolas, you're the one that's wrong. You have no right to tell me what to do.  
  
Sonny: Let's go.  
  
Elizabeth: I'm going with you.  
  
Audrey: No, wait, Elizabeth.  
  
Sonny: Come on.  
  
Audrey: Elizabeth, please, darling. Please don't go.  
  
Elizabeth: You know what? I don't care what you think. I don't care what anyone thinks. This is my life.  
  
  
  
Jason frowned at the end of the scene, watching them walk away and thinking about what Elizabeth had said.  
  
"She is a true friend, Huh?" Kristina asked him.  
  
He rubbed his hands over his eyes trying to clear his thoughts. "I guess I forgot what all she went through to help me."  
  
"Don't you think she did it because she wanted to?"  
  
"I don't really know what her motivation was. I wasn't really anything but an acquaintance before she found me dying in the snow."  
  
"And now?" the ghost asked. "What is she now?"  
  
He turned to her, "Kristina, I'm really sorry that...."  
  
He blinked, focusing on the familiar surroundings of his living room. The apparition of Kristina was gone. He rubbed hard over his eyes. First wanting the memory of Elizabeth's studio to return. Then he shook his head and took a deep breath.  
  
Man, I must be really tired to be hallucinating like this," He spoke to himself as he turned off the lights and moved up the stairs.  
  
He changed for bed. Tuning off the small lamp next to the bed. He laid there, Kristina's last words echoing in his mind, "What is she now?"  
  
He drifted into sleep. Then he faintly heard a bell chiming somewhere in the distance. The sound was out of place, and it brought him out of his slumber a bit. Feeling a slight caress on his hair, he turned over and opened his eyes. The room appeared bright even though there were no lights on. It was the vision sitting next to him that startled him into sitting up.  
  
A light seemed to flow from the woman who sat calmly on the edge of the bed close to him. Her long soft, golden hair tumbled in waves over her shoulders. There was a sweetness to her gentle smile, and her blues eyes held something disturbingly familiar.  
  
"Jason," his name flowed like a melody from her lips, "I'm here to show you the Christmas of the present."  
  
"Who are you?" his eyes squinted as his eyebrows pinched together. "Do I know you?"  
  
She moved to an upright position, a few paces from the bed.  
  
"Oh, Jason, my boy, I'm sorry you were so young when I left you. But I have always been with you. I promise."  
  
"Left me? Who are you?" he pulled himself out of the bed.  
  
"I'm Susan Moore, your mother."  
  
He stood, unable to move for a moment. He blinked purposely twice to try and clear the vision. But she remained before him.  
  
"Now, come on, we don't have a lot of time," she motioned for him to go toward the door.  
  
All of a sudden, he wanted to ask her a thousand questions, but before he could make a sound they were at Elizabeth's studio. The room was filled with bright morning sunlight. The quiet holiday tunes sprinkled the air. He looked around and saw an evergreen tree, no more that three feet tall, perched up on a table. It was covered almost every inch with colorful paper chains. At the top was a white paper angel.  
  
"I can't believe she kept them," Jason smiled.  
  
"You are surprised?" the ghost asked.  
  
"Well kind of. I mean, it was just a bunch of colored paper."  
  
"Maybe to you. But Elizabeth sees them as something more."  
  
"More, like what?"  
  
"It reminds her of your friendship. A friendship that has meant the world to her."  
  
Jason looked back at the room to spot Elizabeth dressed in a red and green flannel pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. Her robe was thrown over it, left to hang open. She stood at the window with a steaming mug in hand. Her head resting against the glass. He could see her breath forming moisture on the window.  
  
"I forgot how cold her studio can get," he muttered to himself.  
  
They watched her take the last drink from her mug as she turned toward her tree.  
  
She walked over and studied it. Her head tilted slightly while she brought her hand up to trace the line of one of the chains. "Merry Christmas, Jason." The words a near whisper on her lips.  
  
He started to move toward her when his companion spoke, "She can't hear or see you."  
  
He watched her gaze move up to the tree topper.  
  
"I prey that the angels keep you safe."  
  
"I had no idea she still cared about me." He turned to the woman who was watching with him.  
  
"She was so scared for you that the only way she knew to express it was with anger."  
  
"You should understand that. You have used anger to mask your own feelings enough times."  
  
He turned around to look back at Elizabeth.  
  
She picked up the single gift from under her tree. "Thanks Gram, It was nice of someone to think of me this year."  
  
"Is that all she's got?" He was speaking more to himself, "But she has lots of friends"  
  
"Like, who?"  
  
"Well...Lucky."  
  
"Elizabeth has been helping out with Luke. That is the only reason she has been around Lucky. They are barely even friends."  
  
"What about Nikolas?"  
  
"Of course he wished her a Merry Christmas, but he is spending his holiday with Gia and her family."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when he heard Elizabeth speak again. "I guess I could get dressed and go over to volunteer at the Hospital."  
  
"The Hospital. Is that where she is going to speed her Christmas?"  
  
"Why are you so surprised? Elizabeth is a very generous person. She likes doing things for other people."  
  
"Yeah, but, shouldn't she be going over to her Grandmother's or something?"  
  
"Her Grandmother is not in town, Kelly's is closed, and she wasn't given any invitations anywhere today." She change the subject, "Jason we have to go."  
  
Still confused by what he had just seen he turned to his host, "She is alone for Christmas."  
  
All of a sudden he realized they weren't at the studio anymore. He saw himself laying in a bed. Blond hair fanned across the pillow.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jason."  
  
He laughed, "You already told me that."  
  
"I know, but I just thought I would say it again."  
  
"Are you going over to Sonny's for Christmas dinner?"  
  
"You bet. Sonny goes all out for the meal, and he is a good cook."  
  
She moved so she was perched on his bare chest. "Are you going to stop by the Quartermain's?"  
  
"Oh, no way, Courtney. If you think they are bad on a normal day, you would not believe what they are like on a Holiday."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
The room faded and the sound of a child's laughter registered in his ear. He realized they were now in the Corinthos' living room.  
  
"Sonny, that was a wonderful meal." He heard Courtney's voice coming from across the room.  
  
"Thank you, Courtney."  
  
"We are so glad you decided to come spend Christmas with us." He watched Carly smiling at her. Then her focus turned to the Jason sitting on the floor fretting with something with Michael. "That goes for you too Jason."  
  
"Thanks, Sonny, for dinner." He turned back to help the redheaded boy beside him, but not before he stole a glace at Courtney.  
  
The platinum woman had caught his eye and she turned away with a blush.  
  
"So, Jason, other than coming by here for the gift opening this morning, what did you do with the rest of your day?" Carly looked curiously at him.  
  
"Nothing much. Just sort of pasted the time 'till diner."  
  
Carly nodded and looked at Courtney, "And what about you?"  
  
"Oh, I spent some time with my father."  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
Sonny walked over with a bottle in hand, "Carly get some glasses. Let's have a toast."  
  
They watched as Sonny poured Champaign for everyone and Carly gave Michael a glass of juice.  
  
Sonny raised his glass, "To spending the holidays with my family."  
  
"Here, here!" The glasses clicked together.  
  
Jason turned toward the apparition, "Sonny really is the one person I think of as family. Even though, lately, we have not really been acting much like friends."  
  
"You are lucky to have so many people who care about you."  
  
"I really don't know what I've done to deserve it."  
  
"Jason despite everything, you are a good person, with a good heart."  
  
"I haven't been a very good friend to Elizabeth. And, well, things are tuff right now with Sonny."  
  
"And what about Courtney?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You are very intimate with her. Are you in love with her?"  
  
"I...I like her."  
  
"Sonny thinks of you like a brother. How do you think he is going to react to you being involved with his very young sister?"  
  
"I don't know. I think he would want me to be happy."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
Jason turned back to look at the happy gathering. He didn't know what to feel. He tried to be objective as he looked at himself interacting with the others. The Jason he saw looked relaxed and enjoying himself, but he didn't seem to be completely at home. He watched Courtney stealing glances at him.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I really should go." Courtney shot a quick look followed by a smile toward Jason.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Jason started over toward the door with her. "I'll be back," he shot over his shoulder toward his host.  
  
The invisible guests followed them into the hall.  
  
As the door to the penthouse closed, Courtney leaned into her escort. "Will you come to the loft when you finish here?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"I'll get a fire started."  
  
"Like you haven't already," He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
They had not heard the door open or seen Sonny standing there. So when he spoke they both jumped.  
  
Jason was shocked when he found himself back in his bedroom, "What is going to happen?"  
  
"What do you think, son?"  
  
"I don't think Sonny is going to like me seeing his sister."  
  
"I think you are right. In fact it will cause some," She stopped and looked at him studying her. "I'm sorry, I can't reveal the future. But I think you know what will happen."  
  
"I guess I will find out with my next visitor." He half chuckled.  
  
"Jason, I love you. Search your heart and find what it is that will really make you happy. And then do it."  
  
"I..." he looked up, only to find he was alone.  
  
Jason wondered if he should even try to go back to bed, or maybe he should just go downstairs and wait for he last visitor of the night. Well, one good thing about this, at least he knew not to kiss Courtney in the hallway. He sighed to himself. Picking up a book on India off the nightstand, he sat back on the bed and began to read.  
  
His body shivered. He turned over sleepily reaching for a blanket. He realized he was already under the covers, and he was freezing. He opened his eyes. The room was lit by the small lamp on the night stand. He sat up rubbing his arms for a little warmth. He got out of the bed and when he let out a deep sigh he realized he could see his breath. 'The heat must have gone off,' he thought to himself. He headed downstairs to check the thermostat. When He reached the bottom of the stairs he froze at the sight of a man sitting on his couch. He had his back to Jason. Jason slowly and silently moved over to the desk and grabbed his weapon.  
  
Gun drawn, he moved cautiously toward the man. A ring of smoke encircled his head and there was an odor of Cuban cigars in the air. Aiming at the intruder's head, he was almost at arms length when he spoke.  
  
"That is not going to work this time, Morgan."  
  
The man turned. Took a puff off the rolled tobacco leaves in his mouth and grinned most unpleasantly.  
  
"Sorel?" Jason half lowered his gun.  
  
"I would say it is nice to see you again, but I would be lying."  
  
"What are you doing here? You're..."  
  
"Dead, yes I know. Thanks to you." He got up and started toward the door. "You won't need that," he motioned to the gun.  
  
Jason moved hesitantly after the figure. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I get the pleasure of showing you your future. What else? Now, we have a lot of ground to cover, so let's go."  
  
Everything got dark and hazy. Jason couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He tried to push the fog out of the way like it was jungle foliage.  
  
"Where are you?" He did not like the feeling that was coming over him. His stomach knotted, and his throat began to close up. All of a sudden he hit something hard in the leg.  
  
"What the..." as he bent down to rub his leg, he found the stone surface he had hit in the dark. He brushed his hand over it trying to get a better look at it's smooth surface. He found the word 'Spencer' printed at the top of the marble. He ran his hand down and to the left. He found the name 'Laura Spencer,' but under it there was no date. He stepped to his right a bit and found the name 'Luke Spencer'. The words 'Loving husband and father' Jason shook his head a bit at the words then he saw the final date, 'February 14, 2008.'  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" the ghost hollered to him.  
  
Jason got up and moved toward him. "If this is when you show me my grave and scare me; well, it just isn't going to work."  
  
"You're not dead, yet." He snickered.  
  
"Then, who?" Jason shrugged as he moved to stand next to him. He saw a large piece of rare blue marble. He moved around to the front to read: 'Carly Benson Corinthos.' "No not Carly," the words came under his breath. His eyes moved down and found the final date, April 1, 2004. Jason fell to his knees. He placed his hand on the cold stone. "God, no. What happen?" There were tears in his eyes when he looked back up at Sorel's form.  
  
"Well, you know, mob wife and all." He spoke thru the cigar in his lips.  
  
Jason jumped to his feet and tried to grab the apparition, who moved mysteriously behind him. He turned to see him let out a deep puff of smoke.  
  
"Tell me what happened." His jaw tight, making it hard to get the words out.  
  
"Ok, but we need to get moving, so lets go." Jason started to follow the villain into the haze. "Well, after you and Sonny had a falling out, there were naturally struggles over the territories. Things got really ugly, and lets just say Carly ended up a casualty of war."  
  
"A falling out?"  
  
"Well, it was more like he threw you out."  
  
"No way, Sonny is my family. He would never throw me out unless I betrayed him. Which I would never do."  
  
"Look," he turned to face Jason, blowing the smoke right in his face. "I don't know the details. I just know it had something to do with some pretty, very young blond."  
  
"Courtney?" he barely got her name out when the air cleared.  
  
"Ah, here we are."  
  
Jason looked around to see the very familiar surroundings of Kelly's Dinner. They were standing by the counter where an young man in his early thirties sat drinking a cup of coffee. His hair was cut short but unmistakably red. A woman came out carryings two square boxes.  
  
"Here you go. One Dutch apple and one pumpkin pie."  
  
Jason stared at the woman. Her frame was quite petite. Her hair was a gentle salt and pepper, more on the salt side. It was pulled back but a few whips escaped and hung softly around her doll-like porcelain face. The fractures in its surface showed both worry and joy. Her eyes sparkled the brilliant blue of rare diamonds as she smiled at the customer.  
  
"Thanks, Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh, Michael, your very welcome."  
  
"Hey, when are you ever going to take that trip to Italy you are always talking about?"  
  
"I guess that will depend if I ever get out of this diner. You know, I always thought I would go there with this old friend of mine."  
  
Jason watched her gaze get distant.  
  
"Stephanie ready for that baby?"  
  
"No, she is so obsessed over every detail. We still don't have a name."  
  
"It's a boy, right?  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to call him Sonny, but there is no way dad would go for that."  
  
"No, I don't think AJ would appreciate that to much."  
  
"Have you seen him lately?"  
  
Jason turned, "Why is he calling AJ dad?"  
  
The old mob boss looked at the man at the counter before he spoke. "Because he is."  
  
"No, Sonny is his father."  
  
"When Carly died, AJ got full custody of Michael. Sonny lost almost everything in the mob wars, and he couldn't fight the Quartermains," the man's Cheshire grin irritated Jason.  
  
"Sonny still loves you very much."  
  
"I know. Thank you for being such a good friend to him all these years. I am grateful that you check on him like you do."  
  
Jason looked back again at his old nemesis, "Why is she still working here?"  
  
"She owns it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, odd, but when Luke died, he left her his half and she managed to buy out Bobbie a few years later."  
  
"Why don't you go see him? He just rattles around in that penthouse all alone. I know he would like to see you."  
  
"No, he drinks to much; and depending on his mood, if it's good, all he talks about mom, if not, well, he rants about Jason."  
  
"Hey, congratulations! I saw in the paper that ELQ just won another take over."  
  
Jason watched the man's smile grow.  
  
"Dad and I worked really hard to get it done before Christmas."  
  
"Well you and AJ seem to make a good team there."  
  
"Thanks." He looked down and the smile faded. "Do you ever hear from him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jason Morgan."  
  
"Gosh, no. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. Holiday nostalgia."  
  
"No, the last time I saw Jason was after Carly's funeral, after he and Sonny got into it again. You know the whole, 'this would not have happen if he hadn't betrayed me and left the business vulnerable' routine."  
  
"Yes, I know it well."  
  
"Well, he left for good. I do know he sent flowers to Lila's funeral; so at that point he was still alive somewhere."  
  
"That was almost fifteen years ago. Haven't you heard anything since?"  
  
"No"  
  
Jason felt something like ice pass thru him, "Let's go."  
  
Before Jason could protest they were in another place. It didn't look familiar to him. They could hear Elvis Presley's Blue Christmas playing in the deserted bar room. Over at the bar sat a slumped-over figure wearing a worn black leather jacket.  
  
"Another beer!" the man called out.  
  
He watched a late twenty-something man walk over and set the bottle down.  
  
"We are closing early today. It being Christmas and all."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Do you know any place around that would be serving dinner?"  
  
"No, not tonight."  
  
Jason moved closer to get a better look. The man had a medium build and was trim. His short hair was thin and gray. The creases in his face looked like a road map of sorts.  
  
"God, is that me," he look at his partner who didn't reply. "I look like...shit."  
  
"Hey, thanks, you have a good holiday."  
  
They watched as the old man left.  
  
"I guess I don't have anywhere to go, huh. Isn't there someplace happy we could go?"  
  
"We could try the Quartermains. I hear now that Edward is dead the place is much better. I'm not sure we have time. We have one more place to go."  
  
"That's ok. I don't really want to go there."  
  
With that, Jason found himself yet again someplace unfamiliar. But it felt comfortable and homey. Jason looked around the living room. A fire crackled, and the room smelled like baking brownies. Christmas tunes soothed the atmosphere. He turned around to spot a small tree decorated in faded paper chains, toped with a tattered angel.  
  
"This is Elizabeth's home." He looked around anxiously now. "Look there is the painting of 'The Wind' she did for me." He walked excitedly to the simple beige sofa. When he turned around again he was looking straight at the fireplace. Above it he saw a painting. He walked closer to it. The background looked a lot like the painting of the Wind. But in the foreground was a figure leaning against a motorcycle. On closer inspection he realized the figure was him. She had painted a portrait of him.  
  
Just then, she walked in. Elizabeth walked over to small tree and reached out to touch the now delicate colored chains.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jason, where ever you are."  
  
He watched her take a couple of steps back and look up at the angel.  
  
"Well, this is the last year I will be praying for you."  
  
He watched a tear slip out of her eye.  
  
"I prey that the angels keep you safe."  
  
He watched her intensely as she moved over to the sofa and sat down. She sat, opening a bottle that she had been holding. She opened it and a bunch of tinny white pills flowed into her palm. She reached for a glass of water and with one quick movement all the small, deadly drugs were in her mouth. In only a second after that, she swallowed half the glass of water.  
  
"What is she doing?" he felt panic well up in him.  
  
He turned back to see the small woman pick up a book off the end table. It was a very worn traveler's guide to Italy.  
  
"I guess this is the closest I'll ever get to Italy."  
  
She started flipping thru it.  
  
"What is going on?" Jason demanded of the sprit. "What did she take?"  
  
"Just another one of your victims if you ask me."  
  
"No!" Jason raced to her. He tried grabbing her, but it was like he was invisible. "Elizabeth!" he yelled. "Stop! Don't do this!"  
  
Desperately he tried to reach her as he watched her eyes close, and she slipped away.  
  
"No!" he dropped to his knees covering his face with his hands. "This can't be the future. It just can't. Tell me, please, what can I do?" he pleaded with the dead man.  
  
"Why should I help you? Just look at what you did to me. I had a family you know."  
  
"This isn't about me, it's about Elizabeth. Don't make her suffer because I'm a selfish bastard."  
  
"Look, Morgan, this is only a possibility. This is what might happen with the way events are headed right now. Most people never have this chance you are being given. I don't like you, but you have an opportunity. Don't blow it."  
  
"An opportunity to..." Jason looked around and realized he was home in his bed. He sat up; the room was lit by the rays from the window. ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, that was a bizarre dr...Wait a minute...I can't... but it had to be."  
  
He got out of bed and walked to the window. The sun was out, just barely. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. It was just before 7:30. He needed to shower, let the water wash over him while he cleared his thoughts. But the steam and droning sound of the splashing drops did little to bring him out of the fog of the pervious night's experience. Quickly drawing the towel over his wet hair, he barely rubbed his damp skin dry. He took a hard sweep over the reflective surface of the mirror to remove the moisture before wrapping the large piece of terrycloth around his body. He started the mundane task of shaving. It was then that he looked into his eyes and realized that he had been sleepwalking through his life these past weeks. Trying to see the face in the mirror as his own, he wonder who was this person who had made such a mess of things. Now what was he going to do about it?  
  
Returning to his room he pulled on his usual uniform, Jeans and a plan shirt. This time, being Christmas and all, he picked a long sleeved green one, followed by a pair of socks and black motorcycle boots. He moved down the stairs. His home showed no remnants of his ghostly visitors. There were also no signs of Christmas' arrival, but he had formed a plan while he had stood staring into his reflection in the bathroom. He grabbed his jacket and headed across the hall.  
  
He froze a moment when he spotted Johnny, standing outside Sonny's door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jason questioned the guard who he also considered as a friend.  
  
"Working."  
  
"Sonny didn't give you the day off for Christmas?"  
  
Johnny shrugged then said, "I'm off at noon. Then Marco will be here."  
  
"That Scrooge," Jason almost laughed at himself thinking of the irony of it. "Are they up?"  
  
"I think so. I'm sure I heard Michael squealing and laughing about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Do you have plans when you get off?"  
  
"Not till about 6:00 tonight. Going to Grandma's for dinner."  
  
"That sounds nice. Are they up?"  
  
"Help yourself," as he opened the door for him to enter.  
  
He walked in bellowing out a loud "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Carly and Sonny sat in their robes on the couch surrounded by discarded wrapping paper, boxes and bits of ribbon.  
  
"Hey!" a small voice exclaimed. The pajama clad youngster jumped over the remaining gifts and ran to hug him.  
  
"Merry Christmas," came sleepily from the other two occupants in the room.  
  
"There is coffee in the kitchen. My, it is barely after eight. You are up early." Carly smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I have a lot to get done today."  
  
"Like what? It's Christmas." She twisted her mouth up, puzzled at her friend.  
  
Jason turned his attention to the heavy boy now in his arms. "So, have you opened my gift yet?"  
  
"No, Mom said I had to wait for you," Michael answered him as Jason carried him back over to the tree.  
  
Sonny picked up a package wrapped nicely in red paper with a green bow. "Here, Michael, this one is from Uncle Jason."  
  
The boy ripped through the paper in one motion. It only took another second before he had the box opened and the item in his lap.  
  
"Wow, look at this train engine. It is black and red. It looks like the old kind."  
  
Jason knelt down next to him. "It is a replica of an old Civil War engine called 'The General.' It had belonged to the South, then was stolen by some Northern spies who ran it backwards up the tracks trying to escape; but they were caught..."  
  
"Only you would, not only find it, but know the history." Carly let out a little laugh.  
  
"Oh, it's neat." He threw his arms around Jason's neck. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. You know the real one is in Georgia at a museum..."  
  
But the boy had jumped up and was heading up the stairs before he could finish.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Sonny called after him.  
  
"To try it out."  
  
Jason smiled, watching the child's joy.  
  
"Fun and educational. Jason, one day you are gong to make a good father." Carly spoke half in jest.  
  
"I hope so." His eyes still on the stairs where the boy had been.  
  
Sonny and Carly both looked at each other then back at Jason. Neither one had heard him speak of wanting a family of his own before.  
  
"Jason, is there something you want to tell us?" Carly asked, concerned.  
  
"What?" he was not aware he had said anything. His focus came back to the two blank faces on the sofa.  
  
"So, what are you up to today?" Sonny changed the subject before Carly could start one of her analyzing sessions on Jason's comment.  
  
Jason still seemed to not be listening to them. He decided now was a good time to talk to them about a few things. He moved over to sit near them.  
  
"Guys, you know I think of you as my family. I may not tell you but, I love you, and I wouldn't intentionally do anything that would hurt either of you."  
  
Carly's expression got concerned, "You're not leaving again, are you?"  
  
"No," His word emphatic.  
  
"Ok, so what's up?" Carly questioned.  
  
"Carly, could you go check on Michael?" Sonny looked concerned.  
  
Jason smiled a bit letting out an audible breath, "No, really, Carly, stay, everything is alright."  
  
"So what's up?" She asked as they all sat back down.  
  
Jason laced his finger together and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked at the couple and tried to decide where to begin.  
  
"Look, I just have not been myself for the past few months. Sonny, you and I, well things have been a bit off between us, too."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed it, and I'm sorry. I miss the way things used to be."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I've put you in the position a couple of times that really compromised your personal life, and I feel really bad about that."  
  
"Well, I let you do it. But I'm not going to any more. Just to let you know, ok."  
  
A huge smile crossed Sonny's face as his eyes lit up with the recognition that he had his old friend back.  
  
"Well, at least one good thing came out of these past few months," Carly felt their eyes on her. "You got rid of little miss Elizabeth Webber."  
  
Jason took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face before addressing Carly's comment.  
  
"As for my personal life, Carly." He checked to make sure she was totally focused on what he was going to say. "It is off limits."  
  
"Oh, Jason, come on. You know that she was not..."  
  
He cut her off, "I know you presume to think to know who and what is best for me, but it is not up to you; so, please, stay out."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Carly got up and started to walk over to pour a glass of water.  
  
"No, I mean it. You guys are my family, but I won't have my personal life destroyed again."  
  
Carly was about to open her mouth again when Sonny spoke, "Jason, you are right. Your life is yours. You left the Quartermain's because they were trying to run things, and you should not have to put up with that from your friends. And you won't have to." Sonny raised his hand signaling for Carly to agree.  
  
"Ok," was all she could manage to choke out.  
  
With that, Jason started toward the stairs.  
  
"Where you going?" She asked  
  
"Up to see Michael. I want to wish him a Merry Christmas again."  
  
After he disappeared from the stairs, Carly turned to her husband, "What is going on?"  
  
"I think he is finally figuring out what he wants in life."  
  
"You don't think he is going to get back with Elizabeth, do you?"  
  
"If it makes him happy, I don't really care who he is with."  
  
"What if he dates Courtney?"  
  
"Well, let's not got overboard. Especially with something that is never going to happen."  
  
"But, I'm just saying"  
  
"Did you not hear a word that Jason said?"  
  
"Sure I did, I just think"  
  
"Well, don't." Sonny stopped her.  
  
But before she could protest, Jason was coming down the stairs.  
  
"So, where are you running off to?" Carly inquired.  
  
Jason didn't answer but pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the check before she finished, and only offered her a devilish grin.  
  
Then he moved to Sonny who offered him his hand. As Jason took it he pulled his long-time friend into a hug. Pounding him on the back, he wished him another Merry Christmas.  
  
As he headed toward the door, Carly called after him, "Hey, don't forget dinner will be at 7:00."  
  
He turned wearing a half smile, "I'm not sure I can make it. So, don't wait for me."  
  
"What do you mean you..."  
  
Jason held up his arm in an effort to wave as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Jason pushed the button for the elevator. He looked over at Johnny.  
  
"Don't work to hard and have a good time at your Grandmother's."  
  
"Thanks, I will. And you have a good Christmas your self."  
  
Jason stepped on the elevator and called out, "I will if all goes as planned.  
  
  
  
The afternoon sun was hiding behind some heavy looking clouds that made Jason wonder if the weather was going to ruin things for him. He parked the bike in the visitors parking lot and headed into the main entrance of General Hospital. He headed straight to the children's ward. He had only gone down one hallway when he heard her voice floating joyously thru the air.  
  
"...And then Santa Claus asked Rudolf if he would guide his sleigh tonight."  
  
He stepped back to wait around the corner for her to finish the story. He had not yet thought about what he was going to say to her. How was he going to explain everything? Would he be able to get her to even come with him?  
  
He leaned up against the wall and waited as he heard Elizabeth give many holiday wishes to different people. He held his breath as he watched her pass by where he was standing without noticing him.  
  
"Hey, Merry Christmas!" he said after she had past by him.  
  
She turned around. He watched as the smile on her lips faded. She offered a polite, "Merry Christmas," as she turned back around and started toward the nurses station.  
  
"Elizabeth, wait," he started after her. But she didn't acknowledge him.  
  
"Please, let me explain," he tried again.  
  
She turned around. Her expression hard; her eyes cold. This was going to be much more difficult than he thought.  
  
"Look, Jason, if you are feeling guilty or something, don't. I'm just fine."  
  
"I know that is not true," he tried to get her to open up.  
  
"Don't presume to know anything about me." She turned and started toward the elevators.  
  
"Elizabeth, just give me a chance here."  
  
She pushed the button and stared straight ahead at the closed doors.  
  
Jason felt his chest begin to tighten around his ribs. He had to force the air down as his mind raced to find the words that would make her listen to him.  
  
"I know you are here volunteering because you have no place else to go," he blurted out.  
  
"What?" she turned angrily to face him.  
  
He could not speak, her eyes flaming at him.  
  
"What makes you think I have no place else to go?" she studied him.  
  
"I...I know your Grandmother is out of town, and that no one else invited you over to share..."  
  
She cut him off, "What makes you think I wanted to spend the day doing anything other than being here with these kids."  
  
Jason forced a deep breath. Before he could speak, she started again, "How did you know I was here? Are you following me or something?"  
  
"No...I...," he was not sure how to explain how he knew these things.  
  
The elevator opened. She stepped in, and before Jason could move, the doors closed. He pushed the button. Realizing it would take to long, he turned and ran for the stairwell.  
  
At the bottom, he flipped his head right and left but there was no sign of her. He ran out the main door and saw her heading down the sidewalk.  
  
He yelled after her, "Elizabeth, I know you still care about me. Why else would you pray to the angels to keep me safe."  
  
Elizabeth's footsteps froze. Her whole body went ridged. Her breath remained captured in her lungs. He made quick time catching up to her. His breathing was shallow from the fevered pace it took. She kept her head down as he continued to talk.  
  
"Elizabeth, I don't want you to give up on your art, and end up running Kelly's. And you to never go to Italy because I'm to stupid to take you." He saw her eyes puddle when she brought them up to meet his. Her expression confused. "I don't want Sonny and I to have a big falling out. Then there would be battles over the territories because I'm gone. Then Carly would get killed and AJ would get custody of Michael. Later the two of them will run ELQ. And I will be alone and you, well, you will give up on your dreams." It was then that he realized what all he had said and he saw the tears streaking down her angelic face. Peering deep into the heavens that were her eyes, he reached up to brush the signs of pain off her cheeks. She tilted her head into his touch, but when she took a slow blink more water fell.  
  
"Elizabeth, I don't want that to be the future."  
  
She found her voice, "Why would I ever give up? What make you think that will happen?" she asked with the earnestness of a child.  
  
Jason took her hand in his. He looked down at it as he rubbed the gloved surface. "Will you take a ride somewhere with me?"  
  
"Where?" her tone simple and sweet.  
  
"Well, no where, really."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "I could go for that."  
  
He kept her hand in his as he walked her to the bike. He handed her the helmet and got on the large machine. He turned the key and got it roaring to life. When she climbed on behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist, he stopped a moment to cover her hand with one of his and squeezed it while pressing it tightly toward his stomach. He closed his eyes for just that moment to etch the feeling into his soul. As he exhaled he let go the throttle, and the bike lunged forward as the wind brushed across their faces.  
  
It was the first really warm day, announcing that spring had arrived. Elizabeth was so excited that she was almost jumping around the studio awaiting the car to pick her up. She had been packed for days. Well, that is not true; she had packed, unpacked and repacked off and on all week. Finally, the door opened, and she jumped into his arms and shrieked with joy.  
  
"Are you ready?" he returned the tackling hug.  
  
"Oh, Jason, I could not be any more ready if we had left yesterday." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips that he gladly returned.  
  
Leaning his head back a bit, "Do you have your passport?"  
  
"Right here," she reached for her purse.  
  
"Ok," he practically pried her off him as he reached for her suitcase.  
  
"I can't wait to see the Coliseum and Piazza Navona. Or to throw a coin in Trevi fountain. Oh, and Michelangelo's David. Can we go on a gondola ride?"  
  
"What ever you want." He pulled the door shut and caught her arm. Gently pulling her to meet him. He held his finger up to her lips. "Shhh. What ever you want to do in Italy, it is your choice. I'm just so happy to be taking you there."  
  
He moved his hand to stroke her cheek with his fingers. Tilting her chin up, he brought his lips down to find hers. It wasn't until he saw the last flash of her Italian dreams in her eyes before he allowed his own eyes to shut, to become lost in the experience of her. 


End file.
